


Homecoming

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Past Kili/Tauriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since Kíli has been home to Erebor after his relationship with Tauriel ended. Some family relations were strained for a time, but now family tragedy brings him home. He has to learn to maneuver a life that will call upon him to let go of past hurts or risk losing a future he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing. You will recognize some familiar names, including throw backs to other stories I am currently working on. This was meant to be a one-shot only, but as I began writing it, it quickly morphed into a larger story that's going to need a few chapters to complete. An explanation further of everyone is at the end. However, for clarification, ages at the start of the story:
> 
> Fíli- 33  
> Tauriel- 32  
> Kíli- 31  
> Sigrid- 30  
> Lagertha- 30  
> Bain- 28  
> Tilda- 23

_"Running away from the issue is not the answer, Kee."_

Those had been some of the last words that Fíli DaBragi had said to his brother, Kíli, before the younger DaBragi had left his family estate, known in the city of Dale as Erebor. 

That had been ten years ago. 

He still kept in touch with his family. His mother, Dís, would have flown across the ocean to where Kíli had taken up residence in New York City had he not. Yet he had always had an excuse over the past ten years as to why he couldn't return home. He had for a few short ventures, namely when both of his uncles had finally gotten married and for the birth of his niece, Laína.

That had been an interesting affair. He didn't begrudge his sister's happiness, but her choice of life partner had caused a rift between the two siblings that was slowly healing. Especially after Kíli had gotten the call that Lagertha was in the hospital in critical condition after a car accident that had killed her wife, and his former girlfriend, Tauriel Targaryen. Lagertha's unborn child had to be delivered via c-section and was now in the NICU.

This family tragedy is what was bringing Kíli home. He wanted to kick himself for not coming sooner, knowing that it was important to be close to family. He had been so betrayed by his sister, despite the fact that he and Tauriel had broken up months prior to her coming out and entering into a relationship with Lagertha. Despite knowing his sister would never betray him in such a manner, it hadn't stopped him from wondering if Tauriel had been unfaithful, at least emotionally, while with him or if his sister had made a move on her while they were together.

It had been Fíli and his uncle Frerin who had set him straight. Lagertha had kept her distance, having been in her own relationship when Tauriel and Kíli had been together. The only reason that Lagertha and Tauriel had even gotten together was due to a friendship that had been established long before Kíli and Tauriel's romance. Both women had fought what was between them because neither wanted to hurt Kíli, despite Tauriel and Kíli ending things amicably the summer after their senior year of high school. Kíli had still been hurt, something Lagertha was constantly feeling guilt over. 

It wasn't until halfway through Kíli and Tauriel's first year of college that everything had blown up. Lagertha grew tired of hiding her affections for Tauriel for the sake of Kíli's ego and the two had a huge blow up between them. Lagertha claiming Kíli was a selfish git for thinking Tauriel couldn't find happiness elsewhere; Kíli calling Lagertha a selfish bitch for ignoring the sibling code of never dating a sibling's ex. The result had been Lagertha slapping her older brother for calling her a bitch and Kíli deciding to leave England to go study abroad.

Dís, his uncles, grandmother, and stepfather, Brand Bowman, had all thought it a good idea at the time. Kíli applied for schools in the states, finally getting into Colgate University. His first year had been rough. For a man who had grown up practically in the back pockets of his large family and assorted family friends, he had a hard time adjusting to life on his own. He finally settled into his time at Colgate where he majored in art and art history while minoring in medieval and renaissance studies. He had even fallen in love with the renaissance and medieval festivals that Americans were so fond of.

After moving from Hamilton to New York City, Kíli had managed to find a job with a prestigious art house in the city. Over the years, he had grown in knowledge and soon been asked to invest as a partner. His education and investment had afforded him a wealth and privilege that had nothing to do with being an heir to an old European fortune. It also afforded him the ability to return home to Erebor without losing a vested interest in the business. It would be odd for him to not be there day in and out running the day to day operations, but he trusted those there to handle things and he could always travel back as was needed. Plus he and his partners had discussed expanding into the European market anyway, now Kíli could oversee it.

Home was were he needed to be now. His family needed him. Fíli told him that they were concerned that Lagertha or the baby weren't going to make it. His mother was terrified of losing her only daughter with her late husband.

"Kíli's home!" He had only enough time to set his bag down before he was barrelled into by the sturdy frame of a growing boy with hair as dark as his, but eyes that made him think of the intelligent gray eyes of little Tilda Bowman. He grinned at his half-brother, Girion.

"You've grown, Gir!" Kíli said. "Last time I saw you, you were about four inches shorter!" He hugged his eight-year-old brother, the eldest of Brand and Dís' three children together. It had been an adjustment for the DaBragi children, after nineteen years of just the three of them, their mother having another child had been a shock to deal with.

"Amad says I keep having growth spurts," Girion said, his grin wide. It sobered a bit as he hugged his brother again. "Only Sigrid and Fíli are home with me, Thrard, and Astrid."

"Kee?" Fíli came out of the kitchen down the hall, wiping his hands on a towel. He smiled when he saw his brothers. Girion stepped aside to allow his older brothers to embrace. "Welcome home, brother."

"Good to be home," Kíli admitted. "How's Lagertha?"

"Still in a coma," Fíli said, his voice sad. "Tauren is tiny, but he's a fighter so far. He'll be in the NICU for awhile."

"What's the prognosis?" Kíli asked as he set his bag down. The rest of this things would be delivered within the next day or two by a professional moving company and sent to the house Kíli had bought near the estate. For now he would stay at Erebor.

"Touch and go at the moment," Fíli said. He put his arm around Girion's shoulders as they walked to the kitchen. "While Tauren's a fighter, he was still ten weeks premature and injured in a car accident. He may not have full mobility in his one leg that was broken invitro. Plus being born at 30 weeks gestation leads to other issues. The doctors are cautiously optimistic that he'll be all right as time goes on, but he has an uphill battle just by being a preemie."

"Kíli," Sigrid Bowman said with a smile. She set down the spoon in her hand and came around the counter to hug him. "It's so good to see you." Kíli had always liked the Bowman children, even before his mother had married their uncle. He had even been the one to tease Fíli mercilessly over his unrequited crush on Sigrid for years, until he finally got off his backside to ask her out.

"Good to see you--," Kíli trailed off as Sigrid pulled back and he noticed the ring on Sigrid's left hand. He glanced at his brother, who had a shy, but proud smile. Turning back to Sigrid he grinned more, squeezing her hand. "Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sigrid's bright smile faded some as she lowered her head. " We uh... didn't get a chance," she admitted. "Fíli asked me the night before Tauriel and Lagertha's accident."

"Damn," Kíli said. He jumped as Fíli smacked his arm.

"Language," he said, purposely shifting his eyes to their little brother. "Gir, go wash up and help Thrard and Astrid too. Dinner will be ready soon." Girion nodded and turned to run out of the room.

"Like Gir hasn't heard worse around Bain," Sigrid teased after her little cousin left, going back to making dinner. "He has a mouth like a sailor."

"Pretty sure Tilda is far worse," Fíli said. "I heard her pitching a fit over that one fabric vendor that keeps giving her a hassle with her latest line."

"Good point," Sigrid said, laughing.

"Tilda?" Kíli asked. "Little Tilda cusses like a sailor?"

Fíli and Sigrid exchanged amused glances. "She's hardly little Tilda anymore, Kee," Fíli said to his brother. "She's all grown up."

"Who's all grown up?" a husky, feminine voice said. Kíli turned and almost pulled a muscle to keep his jaw from dropping.

Dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a flowing top that looked sheer in places, feet encased in silver-heeled sandals, stood a beautiful woman that highly resembled Sigrid. Her hair was more of a rich caramel color compared to Sigrid's honey-colored locks. It fell in sleep tousled waves just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a lighter gray color, circled by dark lashes that he knew many women envied. She wasn't as tall as Sigrid was, but she was just as generously curved. He had to swallow past the lump he suddenly felt in his throat and ease the pounding in his chest. He also had to make sure that his treacherous body wasn't showing its very real response to her beauty.

 _'It would appear you are,'_ Kíli thought before finding his tongue. "Hi, Tilda."

A beautiful smile greeted him. "Hi, Kíli."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry I never told you_   
>  _All I wanted to say_   
>  _And now it's too late to hold you_   
>  _'Cause you've flown away_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write. When I started the story the way I did, I didn't take into consideration that I need to take a moment to focus on some sadness before focusing on the shenanigans of getting Kíli and Tilda together. So this is a bit to show some of Tilda's growth/cuteness, budding chemistry between our intrepid duo, and to deal with the sadness of the fact that Tauriel is gone, plus the ramifications of what happened 10 years prior.

He hated this. It wasn’t meant to be this way. Regardless of how things had been left between them, Kíli had thought there was enough time for him to make amends. For them all to make amends. Yet here he stood, saying goodbye to the woman he once thought was the love of his life. He felt fingers grip his, though weak. Looking down at his sister, he gently squeezed her fingers, covering her hand with his other one. Fíli stood on her other side, holding that hand, while Dís and Brand stood directly behind Lagertha.

It had been a week since Kíli had returned home. Lagertha woke up just over a day later, much to the relief of their family. However, it broke his heart to watch his mother tell his baby sister that her wife hadn’t survived the crash, and that their newborn son was fighting for his life in the NICU. 

Tauriel had been held in state, per Dís’ wishes, waiting to know of news on Lagertha. Once the doctors deemed Lagertha strong enough to at least leave the hospital in a wheelchair, they had made the necessary funeral arrangements. Lagertha was strong enough to leave the hospital of her own volition the day before the services, but Dís still insisted she sit as much as possible. Which was why Lagertha was the only member of the family sitting. Even Laína was not sitting, instead choosing to be cradled close to the chest of Thorin Durinson, known in the business world as Thorin Oakenshield.

Kíli had to force himself to pay attention to the service. It was hard to listen to the words that would finally commit Tauriel’s remains back to the earth, leaving his sister a hollow shell. He knew the only thing keeping her going was knowing that she had a daughter to live for, and a son who was going to need her if he survived.

Not soon enough for Kíli’s liking, they were all piling into the waiting cars that would take them back to Erebor. He knew a reception was to be had at the estate. He only hoped his sister was up for it.

## 

•♠•♥•♦•♣•♠•♥•♦•♣•♠•♥•♦•♣•

Kíli took a breath as he leaned against the doorframe that led out into the family garden. He could hear soft laughter and a voice that had started to haunt his dreams. Stepping down, he tucked his hands into his trouser pockets. He had shed his suit jacket and tie long before, leaving just the tailored pants and his white button-up shirt that had the top two buttons undone.

Turning the corner to the main path into the garden, he saw Tilda with Laína. He smiled softly as the little girl danced around the bubbles that were being blown by the woman. He noticed they had both shed their shoes, Tilda’s heels resting on the corner of the blanket she sat on beside Laína’s smaller sandals. Tilda had her legs tucked to the side, the flowy material of her dress parting a little near her knee where a slit was.

Tilda smiled as Laína chased a bubble near the fountain in the center of the gardens. As if sensing him there, she turned and offered Kíli a soft, yet sad smile. It was one reserved for adults that understood sad situations such as this. Yet the smile she only ever directed at Laína was filled with warmth and happiness.

 _'She will be a great mother someday,'_ he thought to himself.

“Am I interrupting?” Kíli asked. Laína spun around and tucked a finger into her mouth. She was still adjusting to having him there. It made Kíli kick himself further for not coming home more often. His niece saw him as a stranger.

“Oh not at all,” Tilda said. “Laína was just chasing the bubble faeries, weren’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Laína said shyly. She ran across the grass and collapsed against Tilda. Luckily the lovely woman had already closed the bubbles and set them aside, sensing the toddler’s shyness.

“I think Uncle Kíli should join us, what do you think?” Tilda asked the little girl. She simply turned and buried her face into Tilda’s chest. Ever so slowly, the blonde head nodded a bit. 

“Sit,” Tilda said, smiling at Kíli. She rubbed Laína’s back a bit. “Laína, why don’t you go find that pretty flower you showed me earlier? I bet your Uncle Kíli would love to see it.” The little girl lifted her head to look into Kíli’s dark brown eyes. He smiled at her.

“A pretty flower? I’d love to see it,” Kíli said, picking up on Tilda’s cue. Laína’s blue eyes brightened and she got to her feet, racing off, but still in view of them. It gave the adults a moment to talk without her there.

“How are you holding up?” Tilda finally asked after Laína was occupied.

Kíli sighed, shifting to rest his arms on his knees. He plucked a piece of grass, twisting it between his fingers. “Feeling like a complete dick,” he admitted. “I stayed away too long. Held grudges too long. Now it’s too late.”

“No it’s not,” Tilda said. “Tauriel might be gone, but Lagertha is still here. You still can get to know your niece and nephew. You are only a dick if you go back to the States as if this didn’t make one bit of difference to you.”

Kíli glanced at her, his eyebrow arching. “Succinct, but I guess you are right,” he said.

“I usually am,” Tilda teased.

Kíli arched a brow. “Succinct and modest,” he teased.

“That’s me,” Tilda said with a grin. She looked over Kíli’s shoulder, her grin softening to a smile. Kíli turned just as Laína saw Lagertha enter the gardens. She ran over and carefully hugged her legs.

“Laína, let’s go chase butterflies and bubbles,” Tilda said, easing to her feet with Kíli’s assistance as he rose with her. Giving him a meaningful look, Tilda took the little girl’s hand and led her further into the garden so that the brother and sister could speak privately.

“Help?” Lagertha asked her brother softly as she walked slowly onto the blanket. He held her hands as she toed off her flats before sinking gratefully to the soft blanket on the ground. Kíli immediately sat beside her.

The silence was awkward for the moment, the pair watching Laína and Tilda dancing around the grass to their own song.

“She’s good for Laína,” Lagertha said. “Sigrid and Tilda have both been tremendously helpful with her since I got home. Fíli said that they have since the accident too.”

“Yeah, from what I saw that’s true,” Kíli said. He glanced at his sister. “Lag--.”

“You hurt me when you left,” Lagertha said, looking down at her lap. “You devastated Tauriel. I was so angry with you for such a long time for hurting my wife.”

“I was angry at both of you for how much I hurt,” Kíli admitted. “I was hurt that the woman I thought was the love of my life loved my little sister. I was hurt that my little sister didn’t see the pain I was in.”

“I saw it,” Lagertha admitted quietly. “But I wanted my happiness. I didn’t want to live with regrets and what ifs if I didn’t seek out that happiness. I won’t lie and say I am not sorry for you getting hurt, but I won’t lie and say I regret any of the time I had with Tauriel.”

Kíli turned his head and gave his sister a soft smile. He shifted and put his arm around her. “Good,” he said softly. “My inflated ego need to be pin pricked. I needed to see that it wasn’t about me and never was. You deserved happiness, you still do. Tauriel made you happy. I was just too much of a dick to look past my own stubborn pride to see just how much.”

Lagertha’s mouth quirked up in a smirk. “That’s a Durin trait,” she said. “I think we all suffer with stubborn prides.”

“Uncle Thorin would claim otherwise,” Kíli teased. He hugged his sister closer when she rested her head on his shoulder. “I should have come home sooner. I regret that it took this tragedy for me to do so. I’ll never be able to make it up to Tauriel, but I would have hated myself forever if we had lost you too and I never got the chance to say I’m sorry and be a better brother.”

Lagertha’s hiccuped as a sob caught in her throat. She reached for Kíli’s hand and held it tightly. “Tauriel would have just told you to stop being an ass and be with your family,” she whispered. “To stop being a stranger and get to know your niece and nephew.”

Kíli pressed a kiss to his sister’s hair. “I will,” he said softly. “I promise.”

“How long are you staying?” Lagertha asked after a few moments of silence, the siblings watching Tilda and Laína studying a flower.

“At Erebor? Until my house is ready,” he said. He grinned when Lagertha looked at him with confusion. “I’m not returning to New York. My partners have been discussing expanding the business into Europe and I decided it was time to finally do that and come home.”

“Truly, Kee?” Lagertha asked. “You’re home? For good?”

“I am, ‘Gertha,” Kíli said, laughing when he got smacked for his nickname for her. “I’m home for good.”

Snuggling into her brother’s side, Lagertha patted his leg, feeling a little less alone now that she knew her family was a little closer to completion. She knew she would always have a hole in her heart where Tauriel should have been, but having her brother back in her life made her feel less like it was falling apart. They would make sure that Lagertha and her children would move on.

“I’m glad,” Lagertha finally said. She smiled when Kíli kissed the top of her head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel that the forgiveness between Lagertha and Kíli happened a bit too quickly, well- it has been 10 years. Though do not be surprised if at some point it may or may not crop up again, namely on Lagertha's side. She IS grieving after all. She loves having her big brother back, but there *are* some things left unsaid between them in this chapter that may need to be dealt with later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been debating for awhile writing a Kíli/Tilda 'fic when this one bit me. So first things first regarding this. Doing some research, technically there is only a 4 year difference between the sisters that played Tilda & Sigrid.
> 
> According to Tolkien Gateway, Tilda was 11 at the time of the dwarves coming into their home/the Battle of the Five Armies situation. According to Tolkien Gateway, Bain is 16 years of age at the time of the Battle of the Five Armies. Sigrid's date of birth is not given anywhere, but it was always assumed she was older than Bain. Which means anywhere from 1-2 years, unless they are twins. Keeping with the 4 year gap between the sisters that played them, Sigrid would potentially be Bain's twin sister, and could explain why their mother died giving birth to Tilda if it was encouraged that she not have children after a hard delivery with twins in a less than ideal environment. However, even keeping with Sigrid being 1-2 years older, she would be at least 17-18 during BotFA, so basically? Suck it Figrid haters.
> 
> That was not the point of that, it was just me doing research. For the purpose of this story, Kíli and Fíli are two years apart, with Tauriel having been between them in age. Sigrid is 3 years younger than Fíli and the same age as Lagertha. Bain is two years younger than Sigrid and the two older siblings were 7 and 5 respectively when Tilda was born. Fíli and Kíli were 10 and 8 when Tilda was born.
> 
> Normally I tend to pair Dís with Bard, but I have been dying to create a brother for Bard and using Pedro Pascal from Game of Thrones as the face claim for this character, because every damn time I see pictures of Oberyn Martell, I think he looks so much like Luke Evans. So Brand Bowman was born. Since I decided that Bard's wife, Thyra, is going to still be alive and they are in a polyamorous relationship with Thranduil; Brand and Dís met and fell in love. More into their relationship will be revealed as the story progresses, though this will definitely be focusing on Kíli/Tilda most.


End file.
